


cerita singkat dari hasetsu tentang musim panas yang penuh rindu

by yuliaplisetskaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Summer of mutual pining, and trying to meet each other where he is, kind of, poetic prose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliaplisetskaya/pseuds/yuliaplisetskaya
Summary: viktor, yuuri, dan kiat-kiat jatuh cinta untuk pemula





	cerita singkat dari hasetsu tentang musim panas yang penuh rindu

i.

kau tidak bisa diam sejak roda pesawat pertama yang berangkat dari st petersburg pagi ini dinaikkan. jemarimu mengetuk jendela berkabut, gusar dan tak sabar, tulang-tulang letih disambung persendian yang akhirnya sudi bangun pada musim semi. di dalam tubuhmu semua organ riuh rendah menjebak diri dalam euforia pesta satu tahun lalu; bertanyalah mereka padamu, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? inikah rasanya bahagia? inikah rasa?

sebotol vodka lagi, terima kasih, kaupinta pada pramugari. alih-alih menjawab, kaukulum senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirmu. dalam benakmu, sepasang bola mata kecoklatan yang hangat menyimpan janji akan masa depan yang jauh lebih manis.

 

ii.

dia lari darimu.

ada sejumlah metafora yang harusnya lebih tepat digunakan untuk menjelaskan tingkahnya daripada putri malu, tapi kau terlalu sibuk menata hatimu yang baru saja runtuh seketika, serpihannya berceceran di mana-mana, sehingga kau tak bisa memilah kata-kata.

ketika malam tiba diketuknya pintu kamarmu, pelan, seolah berharap kau tak mendengar; sekali, dua kali, lalu berhenti. kau geser pintu hingga terbuka, sehingga ia dapat melihat dirimu yang tak utuh. kalian duduk dalam diam sementara ia menjahit apa-apa yang tak sengaja dirobeknya darimu, matanya yang jernih menatap langit-langit. lalu dia berujar, katanya - ini bukan penolakan, katanya - terima kasih, janjinya - aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. dia begitu hati-hati dengan kalimatnya, membariskan rapi setiap titik dan komanya, tidak seperti caranya menangani perasaanmu dulu. baru kausadari dia bersembunyi, darimu, dari keluarganya, dari dirinya sendiri, tapi tak satupun tindakannya dilakukannya karena dia takut padamu. entah apa yang ia takutkan, kau tak tahu.

namun kalau boleh jujur, kau juga ketakutan. musim panas ini adalah kota baru yang tak punya peta, tak berkompas dan sentermu mati di tengah jalan. kau tak bisa membaca rasi bintang. usulmu ragu-ragu malam itu: mungkin kita dapat menemukan jalan pulang kalau kau mau menemaniku mencarinya.

jawabannya datang pada pagi hari, di sela-sela tawa lepas karena makkachin menggelitiknya lagi.  _selama ada kau, aku tak akan takut hilang. terima kasih telah memberiku keberanian._

ada sejumlah metafora yang harusnya tepat digunakan untuk menggambarkannya, tapi kemudian kausadari bahwa dia lebih dari sekedar kata-kata, hanya saja–

 

iii.

–kata-kata tak lagi jadi barang murah karena kalian tak pernah bicara. dia berlindung di balik penerimaan dan segala persetujuan yang dirapalnya tanpa henti, tanpa arti; semua yang keluar dari mulutnya membohongi semua keputusannya. kau bermain peran dalam lakon tanpa dalang, mati-matian menghafal dialog semua wayang yang tampil, dan sedikit panik saat sadar tak ada yang sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

jadi hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, kalian berdua mencoba menjelaskan air yang menggenang risau di dasar dada kalian, sementara ombak berdebur di hadapan senja. pengakuan pertama datang darinya: aku bukan orang yang kuat. aku tak mampu menjadi wadah yang tak berubah dari masa ke masa, tak pernah kuasa menyangga harapan yang disandarkan semua orang. pengakuan terakhir datang darimu: kau lebih kuat dari yang pernah kaukira; aku akan mengikuti segala fasamu, pasang dan surut. beritahu aku, musim apa sekarang dirimu, maka akan aku ikuti, selalu.

pengampunan datang darinya: kau bukanlah aliran atau genangan yang kutemui pada hari yang berbeda, melainkan keduanya. aku tak peduli sekarang paceklik atau pancaroba. tenggelamkan aku, keringkan buku-buku jariku, lakukan apa yang perlu kaulakukan agar kau dapat berwujud seperti adanya.

hari itu kalian sadari, kalian berdua serupa pulau-berpantai yang menemukan rumah untuk pertama kalinya dalam sewindu. perairanmu tak lagi gusar dan berbadai dua hari sekali; daratannya telah berpijak pada bumi tempat ia terlahir, tempat kalian bahagia.

 

iv.

di sudut meja ada kacamata berbingkai biru yang dia tanggalkan selepas kerat ketiga keluar dari kulkas. gagang rapuhnya hampir mencium lingkar basah bekas kondensasi gelas dingin yang sekarang entah ke mana. di tanganmu, sajian sake terakhir kausesap pelan-pelan agar rasanya tinggal di belakang lidahmu.

di sudut malam ada lenganmu yang tersampir di bahunya, terlampau hangat dan tak rela lepas. kau tahu wajahmu kemerahan sekarang. ia hanya tersenyum melihatmu, bibirnya yang merekah hampir mencium harapan yang kaugantungkan pada jarak lima sentimeter di antara kalian. setelah ia bisikkan ‘bolehkah aku?’ dalam sunyi, kaukecup senyum sumringah yang tersungging di wajahnya lamat-lamat, lumat-lumat, agar bahagia tetap tinggal di hati kalian yang berdegup kuat hingga esok pagi.

**Author's Note:**

> ’tetapi
> 
> kekasih dan puisi sama belaka: tempat
> 
> sembunyi. kata dan makna
> 
> saling menghindari
> 
> agar bisa mencintai dan memberi
> 
> rasa aman bersamaan’
> 
>  
> 
> \- M Aan Mansyur, Sebelum Sendiri


End file.
